Kickin' it
by Lori the Angel
Summary: Kagome is a punk. Inuyasha is a really cool person. When they get together does Inuyasha have feelings for Kagome? and if so does Kagome feel the same?(AU, InuxKag)(Cheers^^)(I added ALL my chapters)
1. Chapters 1, 2, & 3

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha... in my po' lil head... He belongs to Ms. R. Takahashi!! curse her for taking him all to herself...  
  
Summary: Kagome is like a punk. She meets up with a guy who happenes to be Inuyasha! Inuyasha encourages her, softens her up, and falls in... well obviously in love with her!   
  
A/N: The "-.-;;" means, "anywayz..." alrighty?  
  
===  
  
chapter one: How we first met...  
  
By: Lori  
  
____  
  
"Kagome, you need to learn to stop pissing me off!" said Helery.  
  
"You need to learn to stop gettin' in my way, bitch." said Kagome.  
  
Everyone surounded the two girls who were arguing saying, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Then the principle ruined it and called out for Kagome and Helery to go to her office.  
  
"Honostly, you two always have to pick fights." said Mrs. Dushane.  
  
"Well it's her fault as always, Mrs. Dushane." said Helery, with a innocent look in her eyes.  
  
"Obviously..."   
  
"What?!" Kagome jumped up. "It was her! She came up to me and then--"  
  
"Ms. Hugirashi! You know better than to just yell at me."   
  
"But--"  
  
"No 'buts'! I'm suspending you for one week and that is all--"  
  
"Just me?! What about her, Helery?!"  
  
"No need for that right now. I will call your mom and send you both back to class."  
  
Helery smiled and went out the door. Kagome was about to walk out but Mrs. Dushane called her.  
  
"Wait, Kagome. Before you leave I want to talk to you." said Mrs. Dushane. Kagome sat down. "Look, I know times are rough but it doesn't mean you have to be rough. You go as you please even if you know you're not allowed. Just for once, can you be good?"  
  
"Whatever..." said Kagome, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you understand."  
  
Kagome left. She walked down the halls and then out the door and mumbled, "Screw this school...." She put her headphones on and left school campus.   
  
Someone bumped into her.  
  
"Oops, sorry." said the person, that obviously bumped into her.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She saw that it was a guy. He had long black hair, he wore a white shirt that said 'No Biggie' in the front and in the back it said 'Yeah right.' His eyes were golden, and his voice was like a sexy icy way. He went down picking up some papers he dropped on the ground and Kagome helped him.  
  
"Thanks...What are you doing out of the car?" said the guy again.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
The guy looked at Kagome. "Oh sorry, wrong person..."  
  
"Sure... whatever..." said Kagome.  
  
Then they walked their own ways.  
  
-.-;;   
  
"Why good morning, Inuyasha." said the counsler.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Kay." said Inuyasha. "I have the papers."  
  
Ms. Kay looked at the papers. "They're out of order."  
  
"I know, I was in a rush and bumped into a girl."   
  
"Oh, it's ok. I can fix it." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Well I better get going. My mom doesn't want me to keep her waiting in the car."  
  
"Alright, tell your mother I said , 'Hi.'"  
  
"No problem. Bye."  
  
"Bye bye, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha went inside the car.  
  
"What took you so long?" said a girl.  
  
"Sorry babe, but you know how it is." said Inuyasha.  
  
"So who was that girl the I saw you bumped into?"  
  
"I dunno."   
  
"Oh, you seem to have know her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'She looked like you, though...'  
  
-.-;;   
  
Kagome walked inside the store called, 'Teenz o' Only!'  
  
"Kagome!" said a voice.  
  
"Hi, Miroku..." said Kagome.  
  
"Why aren't you in school?"   
  
"The usual."  
  
"Ok, how long?"  
  
"One week!"  
  
"..." 0.0  
  
"Yeah, I know. But she didn't even suspend Helery... that psyco-"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We'll since you're here, now you can work."  
  
"Fiiiiiiine... be that way..."   
  
Miroku smiled and opened the counter door for Kagome.  
  
-.-;;  
  
===  
  
Chapter two!: Great, that's just what I need  
  
By: Lori a.k.a Crap-i-o-la  
  
_____________  
  
Sango went to Miroku.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome." said Sango.  
  
"Hey." said Kagome, she went inside the backroom.  
  
Inuyasha and his "suposively" girlfriend went in.  
  
"Yo what's up, Inuyasha?!" said Miroku, like he was some badass from a football team.  
  
Inuyasha came inside with his arm around the girl.  
  
"Yo' Miroku!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku high-fived each other.  
  
"You know her," said Inuyasyha pointing to the girl that was in his arm. "this is Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo smiled little. Miroku gave a whoah-he-could-do-waaaaaayyyy-better-than-THAT face. But smiled.  
  
Sango looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Hi..." said Kikyo to Sango.  
  
Sango faked smiled. "Hiiiii....." than an instant her smile went to a strait look of lips.  
  
Kikyo whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo left.  
  
"Woo... gald she's gone..." said Miroku wiping the sweat of his forehead.  
  
"What do you mean? She's nice." said Inuyasha defending his "wannabe" girlfriend.  
  
"Nice?! Yeah right! I know any woman who are nice and that my friend is not nice. She looks more of a pick-me-Inuyasha-you-great-fool-you kinda woman."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head away, "Sheh, whatever..." He sat down at the table. There were other people in the store. Drinking coffee, eating, shopping, and all those crud that teenagers would like in a little store. Kagome walked out and spotted Inuyasha but she didn't recognize him that he was the one the she bumped into.  
  
"Can I take your order?" said Kagome.  
  
"I dunno, can you?" said Inuyasha playing.  
  
"Argh... MAY I take your order?"  
  
"Why yes, yes you may."  
  
"Alrght, what will it be?!"  
  
"Ok, I would like coffee. And would you put sugar in it, Ms. 'Bossy Boots'?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Pothead."  
  
Inuyasha laughed after Kagome left.  
  
"Wait! I know that chick!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What chick?" said Miroku joining Inuyasha.  
  
"That girl, that just walked in over there. She's the one I bumped into this moring." Inuyasha pointed to the backroom door that Sango just walked in.  
  
"Who Sango?"   
  
"Is that her name? Sango?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmmm... Sango..."  
  
"Ok, what are you thinking?! She is my girl!"   
  
Inuyasha put his hands up, "Alright, Mr. 'Pig'! Keep your 'handcuffs' to yourself! I have a girlfriend."  
  
I hope you know who he was telling Miroku what he was.   
  
Kagome walked out with Inuyasha's coffee. She handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you Sango." said Inuyasha.  
  
"SANGO?!" said Kagome AND Miorku. Inuyasha's eyes were in shock.  
  
"My name is not Sango." said Kagome.  
  
"Is someone calling me?" in came out Sango.  
  
"No, Inuyasha here called Kagome your name." said Miroku.  
  
"Ok??" Sango went back in.  
  
"Excuse me!" said Miroku. "What in the seven ages of beeps so you think calling Kagome, MY girlfriend's name?"  
  
"But... but.... but... AWWW.... MAN! Now I'm confused!" said Inuyasha covering his eyes, bending his back to the chair.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." said Kagome.  
  
"Ya think I already know?!" said Inuyasha looking at Kagome with a 'DUH!' look.  
  
"Well anywayz that will be $5.80."  
  
"$5.80?! In the menu it says $2.89!"  
  
"Well first you outsmarted me when I asked for your order, then you called me names, and then you called me a name that I think is very insulting! So I'm charging you for that!"  
  
"Hey, he may have called you Sango but that isn't very insulting." said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha squinted his eyes. Kagome squinted back.  
  
"Kagome let the price go back and Inuyasha pay." demanded Miroku.  
  
They did as he asked, or demanded. Kagome took the money and left.  
  
"Where'd you get her?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Super market, costed me a nickel that I worked hard for." said Miroku, laughing.  
  
Inuyasha put a nickel down on the table. "Here's another nickel, now go buy another one, she's funny."  
  
"I was just joking..."   
  
"Awww... Well?"  
  
"Well... she and I met 'cus of Sango."  
  
"Ooooh she's a girlfriend's girlfriend."  
  
"E-yup!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and put down $2.91 on the table.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Miroku.  
  
"The rest of the money, she did charged me."  
  
Miroku nodded, "True."  
  
Inuyasha waved 'bye' and left.  
  
-.-;;  
  
In the car before Inuyasha got in.  
  
"Yeah, I know... but once I get what I want, I'll came back for you, ok baby?" said Kikyo on her cell. "Alright, I love you too... Naraku." She cloed her cell. Inuyasha came in the car and closed the door.  
  
"Ready?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yep." said Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha started the car and drove off.  
  
-.-;;  
  
====  
  
chapter three: Lets paaaaarty! Kikyo's leaving! Great, stop the party.. it's Kouga...  
  
by: Lori a.k.a Hyper Crap-i-o-la  
  
_____________  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Yeah?!" replied Kagome. Kagome came out of the backroom with some papers.  
  
"You can go on a leave now."  
  
"Really? What time is it?"  
  
"3:45 p.m."  
  
"Oh ok." Kagome thought to herself, 'Man, I've been working since nine this morning.'  
  
Kagome walked out of the store.   
  
-.-;;  
  
Kikyo went inside her own car with a couple of bags and started the car. Inuyasha was next to the driver's door.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" asked Inuyasha closing the door for Kikyo.  
  
"Two weeks." said Kikyo.  
  
"Two weeks? What am I going to do?! Knit?"  
  
"He, he. Please, I've always wanted knitted socks?"  
  
"Ha... ha... very funny..."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kikyo. (A/N: When I wrote that sentence I made a throw up sound...)  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyo drove off making a screech.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Inuyasha lives in a apt. He went out of his balcony and saw Kagome walking down the street. Of course as any guys would do, he went out to follow her, obviously to annoy.   
  
As soon as he got his jacket and crud that guys would take just to go down to see a girl, he took his dog, Kammy, with him. In case you wanted to know, Kammy is a girl golden retriever, ok? Who cares... that's what kind of doggie I got. So pweedy pweese deal with it.   
  
Kagome walked in the park and sat down. A shadow blocked her.  
  
"Hey lil' missy." said a dark, in a way, country voice.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a guy with his black hair in a pony tail.  
  
"Hi?" said Kagome, chewing gum.  
  
"What's your name?" he sniffed Kagome. Kagome pushed him away.  
  
"Ew... Kagome..." He backed away just a little bit.  
  
"Wow... Kagome... What a pretty name... My name's Kouga."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kouga..." Kagome could smell his cologne, boy was it ever strong.  
  
Kouga put his hand on her shoulder. "I like you."  
  
"Congratulations, I don't like you..."  
  
"Oh, don't leave me hangin' like this."  
  
"I'll hang you like a stick up a dog's ass and call it 'corn-dog.'"   
  
"Well you know what?! Lil' missy?!"  
  
"What? What are you going to do about it, corn-dog?"  
  
"Aw, that's it!" Kouga charged up at Kagome. He hurt her back and gave her a scratch on her arm, bleeding. Kagome kicked him and punched his eyes. But still, even if his eyes was hurt and his leg was bruised he stilll kept on goin'.  
  
A loud bark was heard.  
  
"Get off." said a sexy ice voice all strong.  
  
"What do ya want?" said Kouga.  
  
"I want you to get off her!" the dogged growed, for it felt it's master's anger. "I said, 'GET OFF!!' Or I'll let the dog go. Once she's got you, her actions won't be my responsibilties."  
  
Kouga backed away.   
  
"C'mon we'll split her." said Kouga.  
  
Kagome stood on the ground. The whole place was emtpy. It was like those western movies, where two guys fight for a woman. Except that there's grass, and trees, maybe a few bugs, but who cares.  
  
"I ain't like that, so leave." said the guy.  
  
"Whatever... you've been warned..." said Kouga walking away.  
  
The guy that saved Kagome's life went to her. She stood up with help.  
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked at the guy, it was him, Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"What's your problem? You nearly got raped or something." said Inuyasha.  
  
Kammy wagged her tail, and whined.   
  
"She's stubborn, isn't she, girl?" said Inuyasha patting his dog's head. This felt strange it looked like the dog nodded yes.  
  
Kagome looked at Kammy. Kammy looked back with her dark-brown eyes, waiting for Kagome to pet her.  
  
Kagome mumbled, "Ah, what the hell..."  
  
Kagome bent down and touched Kammy's head. Kammy barked and her front paws were on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Ah, down, girl." said Inuyasha tugging onto the leash. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" said Kagome.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of, 'Just curious'?"  
  
"Why yes, I have, cat."  
  
"Cat?"  
  
"Well, have you ever heard, 'Curiousity killed the CAT'?"  
  
"Oh I see were you're taking me, you're calling me a cat 'cus I'm curious, right?"  
  
"Naw, and monkeys fly..." Kagome said sarcasticly.  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Ask me if I care..."  
  
"Do you? Wait, I prob. know the answer." he took a deep breathe. "No."  
  
"That's very good." Kagome faked.  
  
Kagome's arm was bleeding.  
  
"I can see that you're hurt." said Inuyasha pointing at the bleeding arm.  
  
"Yeah... what else would it be doing?..." said Kagome wiping the blood.  
  
"Ew, don't do that."  
  
"Why not? It's my arm. I can do whatever I want to do with it."  
  
"So if I say DON'T burn it what would you do?"  
  
"Burn it."  
  
"Ok... that's not the answer I was looking for but, if I say 'DON'T hump a cow what would you do?"  
  
"I would...um..... NOT hump a cow! You disgusting little queerhead!"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm being called a queerhead, now?"  
  
"Why yes! Do you wanna a bone?"  
  
"...."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Kammy would like a bone." said Inuyasha trying to outsmart Kagome. Kagome's happy moment turned into dust.  
  
=============  
  
This chapter seemed corny for me, but atleast I updated!! 


	2. Chapters 4 & 5

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter but I'm not sure of it, though...   
  
Chapter four: His apartment, walking out  
  
By Lori M' Figure  
  
_____________  
  
In Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome sat on his couch holding onto her arm. Inuyasha came out from the bathroom with some warm water, towel, bandages, and a cast looking thingy.  
  
Inuyasha was wiping her arm.  
  
"Geez, that's bad. It looks like he used a knife." mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll bring a gun and shoot the living shit outta him." said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, do you know who you are? You're Kagoooome, Kagoooome. Did you hear me or should I say it again-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I was just helping, you made those smiles that looks like you lost your head or something."  
  
"I don't care..." She looked around the room that they were in, Kammy was somewhere minding her own business.  
  
"There..." said Inuyasha finishing wiping her arm with the warm towel. Then he started to wrap her arm with the cast looking thingy. "You ok, now?"  
  
Kagome raised her arm. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha went in the kitchen. He came out and handed her a drink.  
  
"Thanks, again."   
  
"Welcome."   
  
Kagome was sitting on the couch and Inuyasha was sitting on the coffee table staring at Kagome with a little smile.  
  
"What?!" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Well don't look at me like that. It scares me."  
  
"You're very strange."  
  
"And you're very weird."  
  
"You like to argue with people a lot, huh?"  
  
"And you like to annoy people a lot, huh?"  
  
"Would you stop answering a question with a question?"  
  
"It all depends, would you stop asking me questions?  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Then, ok!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So where so you live with mom? dad? bro.? sis.?"  
  
"I use to live with my mom, grandpa, and my little brother, Sota."  
  
"So... what happened."  
  
"I went my own way."  
  
"We're you staying now?"  
  
"Hotel."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17, you?"  
  
"19. Wait! One second! How did they let a seventeen year old girl on her own hotel room?"  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"She didn't want you?"  
  
"She did, but..."  
  
"No need to tell I understand."  
  
Kagome sat up.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Never liked school."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Inuyasha lifted up a newspaper. Kagome stood up.  
  
"Well I better get going." said Kagome heading out the door. Inuyasha stood up, also.  
  
"Here, lemme come with you." Inuyasha was putting on his jacket.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Uh, yeah! Oh wait."  
  
Kagome waited by the door. Inuyasha came out with a cute sweater.  
  
"Here, it's cold out today.  
  
"Thank you??" said Kagome, confusing. Kagome took it and putted it on.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
-.-;;  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the street.  
  
"So where's your hotel?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's in Greensleeves, and it's called, 'Fores.'" said Kagome.  
  
"What?! You live in that fancy shit?!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yeah..."  
  
A circus truck that had an elephant in it came across and scared Inuyasha.  
  
"AH! OH SHIT!" Inuyasha nearly fell.  
  
"An elephant..." said Kagome you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  
  
"It took something from me when I was little!!"  
  
"Lemme guess... your nuts?!" Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"Hardy har har... so funny... please stop me from laughing..." said Inuyasha sarcasticly.  
  
"Ok." Kagome slapped his shoulder.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Atleast I stop ya from laughing."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well it looks like there's going to be a circus, obviously. 'Cus there was an elephant, and a big o' sign saying-"  
  
"Circus? E-yeah. I kinda figured that out..."  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"You know how when you turn your hip a lil to far just to talk to another person, then you get this awkward pain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha kept on walking. Kagome got thirsty so they stop at a store to buy a drink, and what so ever.  
  
"Hi, what would you two lovely couple would like to drink?" asked a girl waitress.  
  
"WHAT?!" sceamed Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Were not a couple!" said Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Brother and sisters?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Cousins?"  
  
"For crying outloud! We're just friends." said Inuyasha giving an instant look at Kagome. Kagome nodded.  
  
"But I would like a Dr. Pepper." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, same here." said Inuyasha, relaxing.  
  
"Is that all?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep." said Kagome, looking around.  
  
"Interesting..." the waitress left.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Kagome?!" said a voice.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked back. It was Sango and Miroku, holding hands.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Together?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing really. And I mean really." said Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat down with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Riiiiight." said Miroku, with those perverted smiles of his.  
  
"And you." said Inuyasha. "What are you guys doing here? Out of the shop?"  
  
"Well, we decided to close the store and go out. You know it's only like five something?" said Sango.  
  
"Oh ok..." said Kagome staring blankly at the table. Inuyasha moved his hand in circles.  
  
"You ok?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh... yeah?" said Kagome wiping her eyes. Sango saw the cast looking thingy.  
  
Sango gasped, "Kagome, your arm! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, some bastard cut me with his hands. I think." said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but luckly I was there with Kammy." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm... How's Kammy been doing Inuyasha? Hoooowling?" said Miroku.  
  
Sango socked his shoulder, Miroku rubbed his shoulder, "I was just joking!"  
  
"Lets go and see that circus that's coming up." suggested Sango.  
  
"Sure." said Miroku and Kagome. Inuyasha gave a uh-uh-you-make-me-go-i'll-scream-like-a-girl look.  
  
"C'mon, Inuyasha." said Miroku.   
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Cool." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha gave him a you-tell-what-happened-I-swear-I'll-tell-Sango-about-Bubby look.  
  
Miroku dozed at the wall.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other wondering what the guys are doing.  
  
-.-;;  
  
=============  
  
chapter five-Hiles!!  
  
by Lori the Angel a.k.a Crap-i-o-la Freak  
  
_____________  
  
The gang (Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku.) were waiting for Inu. and Kag.'s drink.  
  
"Just ditch the drinks, man. It's not like you're going to die." said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, you want to Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha raised his shoulders and got up. The rest of the gang followed.  
  
"Hey, lets take my car." said Miroku taking out his carkeys.  
  
Everyone went in the car. Sango and Miroku were in the front as Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back seat.  
  
"Hey screw the circus. Lets go Hiles!" said Miroku putting on his dark sunglasses.  
  
"I'll go." said Kagome.  
  
"Sure." said Sango.  
  
"Ok, but why at a gambling city though? Wouldn't they want the girlz to flash them or something just to get in?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well..." said Miroku smiling evily.  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
"C'mon Miroku grow up." said Sango shoving him.  
  
They were driving the car already. The car curved a bit after Sango shoved Miroku.  
  
First they went to get their stuff and the crud they needed and stuffed it in the back of the car. And then drove off.  
  
Kagome saw nothing but dry land and birds flying in the air, and also saw people biking on the dry dirt. It was cloudy, though. Like it was about to rain. Inuyasha was right, it was cold outside. Then something fuzzy came across her eyes. Inuyasha pushed against her, for he ,too saw the fuzzy thing.  
  
"Whoah... did you see that?" said Inuyasha. Seriously there faces were like a inch away from each other. But then Inuyasha put his back against the seat and cleared his throat. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
They stopped in front of a hotel and went inside.  
  
"Goodevening, how may I help you?" said the worker at the hotel.  
  
Inuyasha elbowed Kagome and whispered, "See? He said, 'may' instead of 'can.'"  
  
Kagome gave him a evil look.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didn't pay attention to what Miroku was saying to the guy.  
  
"Hi, I'd like..." said Miroku looking behind. Sango put one finger up. "one room, but make sure it has two beds, King size."  
  
Sango gave a little smile.  
  
The guy nodded and clicked away with the computer!He asked questions and stuff that hotel workers ask before you get a room. Then he gave two pairs of keys and said, "Your room # is 456 B, down there, to your left then right."  
  
Miroku took the key and handed the second pair to Inuyasha.  
  
It took about twenty-five minutes to find the room. Finally Miroku went to open the door, but first smiled, then the door opened. As they entered, their eyes went to shock. The room was huge!!  
  
"Uh... you guyz..." said Sango. She was in a room that holds the beds and out in the corner was the bathroom. Everyone came. Miroku's mouth hang loose.  
  
"Great..." said Inuyasha, "You asked for TWO king size bed and then they give you ONE kingsized bed..."  
  
"Well..." said Miroku, "We'll all be able to fit in it at once..."  
  
"Yeah..." said Sango, "Wha-'d ya think, Kagome?"   
  
"Ok, I guess..." replied Kagome.  
  
They went back to the car to get their stuff and Inuyasha and Miroku pigged at the huge kitchen. While Sango and Kagome looked at the huge bathroom.  
  
"Wow! Look at the tub! It has a those things that massage your back!" said Kagome touching the lumps in the tub.   
  
"Mmmm... smell this soap..." said Sango. Kagome laughed and smelt it anyways.  
  
"Yeah, it does smell good, like strawberries and cream..."  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Dude! Beer!" said Miroku raising beer bottles up in the air.  
  
"The fridge is my love now..." said Inuyasha closing and opening the fridge door, Miroku made an angel chorus.  
  
"Look!! There's even wine!"   
  
"Don't think that you and Sango will have the hotel room to yourselves."  
  
"Same here, with you and Kagome."  
  
"What?! Even if we did have the room to ourselves we wouldn't do anything."  
  
"Uh-huh... riiiight..."  
  
"C'mon, I have a girlfriend."  
  
"I know and isn't that Kagome?"  
  
"No! It's Kikyo."  
  
"That freak? Still?"  
  
"Ah... you loser..."  
  
"You should go out with Kagome, now that's a woman..."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"I'd like to but I already have a soulmate... Sango."  
  
There was a knock on the door, the guys went to go and answer it.  
  
"Hello, this is for the ladies..." said a girl.  
  
"Rin?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" said the girl.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here, duh."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
"Well hey welcome. And I'll see ya guyz later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." said Miroku. Rin left. He closed the door and turned to Inuyasha, "Rin?"  
  
"She's my brother's wife." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, she's cute."  
  
"Ok, you have went to far...."  
  
"What can I say I like women. But I love Sango."  
  
"I know."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went to the bathroom to the girls. Miroku gave them the thing that Rin left.  
  
"Cool, it's a ticket to the salon!" said Sango.  
  
"Awesome." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku left, to go to the bar, the place were guys go out to see sports in those little t.v.'s that hang up in the corner.   
  
As for the women. They went to the salon.  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in one of those chairs that twirls and goes up and down. Some of the salon workers were working on Kagome's hair and Sango's nail, such 'n such, or whatever salon workers does.  
  
Sango's hair was perfectly strait, her nails were night blue, her eyeshadow was kind of like dark blue. As for Kagome, she had her hair crimp which I find really cute. (a/n: For girls they're cute, for guyz, they're hot.)  
  
As soon as they were done they went to the room, sat down and talked in the kitchen.  
  
"So, you and Inuyasha are dating now?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome gave those what-the-hell looks. "No!"  
  
"Then... wha-?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went in the room smelling like ciggies.  
  
"Holy shit! You guys smell like shit!!" said Sango running in the bathroom.  
  
"Ewww... where have you two been?" said Kagome plugging her nose.  
  
"The bar, NOT smoking." said Inuyasha hanging his jacket.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Inuyasha came out smelling fresh, as Kagome and Sango were in the livingroom watching t.v. Miroku went in the the bathroom and freshed himself. I don't know what am I doing in this fiction.  
  
The guys were fresh as ever!!  
  
(A/N: I'm tweakin' or something...)  
  
Inuyasha sat down in the couch singing the tune of Peter rabbbit, "A two by four went up the mountains to see the ikcy view, a two by four went up the mountains to see the icki view..."  
  
Sango and Kagome just stared...  
  
"It's a song." said Inuyasha pushing his back into the couch.  
  
Sango and Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
Miroku came out and smiled. "Ahh..."  
  
= = = end of chapter five??= = = 


	3. Chapters 6, 7, 8, & 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, you know Kammi, Inuyasha's dog? Well don't worry she's with some old lady that lives next door to Inuyasha, and can you guess who the old lady is? Kaede. Oh well. This chapter will be very wicked and I mean wicked then it'll turn into a stupid thing and we'll all be very pist at one certain girl... grrr... not me though... Kikyo... OH! I didn't say anything!!!  
  
Chapter six: Difficulties...  
  
_________________  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku went out to some restaurant around night time.   
  
"It sure is a nice out today..." said Kagome coming out with Inuyasha then sitting on a bench. Miroku and Sango were still eating inside the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah..." said Inuyasha.  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Hey...Sango?" whispered Miroku leaning down close to the table.  
  
Sango leaned down with Miroku whispering back, "What..."  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha's girlfriend?"  
  
Sango looked what Miroku was pointing to, "Huh! It is!!"  
  
Sango stood up pulling up her sweatshirts sleeves up, "Why that little--"  
  
Miroku grabbed her and put her back down on the seat.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! That's Inuyasha's girlfriend with another guy!!" said Sango whispering in a mad tone of voice.  
  
"I know! We have to find Inuyasha first and tell him! And let him deal with it." said Miroku.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
They stood up and grabbed the menues to cover their faces. Finally they found Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey guys." said Inuyasha turning his head.  
  
Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him in the restaurant and stop and pointed to a girl who's waist is being surounded by a guy.  
  
"Kikyo?!" said Inuyasha eyes wide opened.   
  
"Boy, we sure told him..." said Sango, because Miroku did was drag and point.   
  
Miroku smiled and walked to Inuyasha. Kagome was next to Sango.  
  
"What's going on?" said Kagome.  
  
"There, it's Inuyasha's girlfriend. That stupid slut... how could she... God, that bitch!" said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha walked to Kikyo. Kikyo stood up in suprise  
  
"Inuyasha?!" said Kikyo.  
  
"Naw... it's George Washington! What the fuck?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No wait-- Let me explain!!"   
  
"Alright... explain..." said Inuyasha with a this-i-gatta-hear voice.  
  
"Uh... I wasn't expecting that..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Well look at you!"  
  
"Oh what about me?!"  
  
Everyone in the restaurant stared.  
  
"Oh, what about me?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"That girl! It's obvious that she looks like me! Maybe that's why you hang around with those low-lifes..." said Kikyo looking at Kagome then at Miroku and Sango, then all three.  
  
"Don't you dare..." Inuyasha grabbed a those huge HOT bowls of soup and poured it on Kikyo. Kikyo screamed of pain.  
  
A guy stood up and pointed out a gun and shot.  
  
Silence...  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
===At the hospital===  
  
There were flowers by Kagome's bed. She opened her eyes.  
  
Sango was by her side reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey you..." said Sango.  
  
"Ok, I know I'm not in Kansas anymore." said Kagome.  
  
Sango luaghed, "Of course you're not, you never were in Kansas, well you're at the hospital, Inuyasha demanded for a private room for you."  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah, do you remember who he is?"  
  
"Yeah, Oh no, Sango. Is he the guy with the monkey on his head?"  
  
"C'mon Kagome no time for jokes."  
  
"But where is Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Well, I think they're at the police station. The man that shot you got arressted but for Inuyasha he burnt that bitch good, but he's some what talking to the judge."  
  
"Uh...ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Miroku just called me about ten minutes ago and said that he and Inuyasha will return at noon."  
  
Kagome sighed. Sango patted her arm. "Well at least your arm stopped bleeding."  
  
Kagome was shot on the right shoulder.  
  
"How long am I in here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Probably today if you want." said Sango putting down the zine on the table.  
  
"Ummm...Sango?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My clothes?"  
  
Sango laughed, "Awww... Kagome you look cute in that half covered outfit."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Alright, I'll be bak in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sango left the room. Kagome stared at the wall. Then the door opened. It was her Kikyo.  
  
"You?!" said Kagome.  
  
"Me." said Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"You're so pathetic."  
  
"Yeah, and that's why my arms are burned like your's."  
  
"Inuyasha will pay."  
  
"No, he won't!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The nurse came in.  
  
"Um, Ms. Higurashi?" said the nurse.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kikyo somehow disappeared.  
  
"Someone is here to see you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A lady walked in.  
  
"Mom?!" said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" said Kagome's mom running to her, the nurse smiled and left.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
"It was your friend, a guy...Inuyasha? I think that's his name?"  
  
"But- Why would Inuyasha call you?"  
  
"I dunno but it seemed very loud from where he was calling."  
  
"What? How did he get your phone number?"  
  
Sango came in, "Me."  
  
"Sango?" said Kagome. Sango smiled and putted clothes on the bed.  
  
"There you see Kagome? No need to worry." said her mom.  
  
"Sure..." said Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mom sighed, kissed her on the forehead and left. "Bye, Kagome."  
  
"Bye mom...."  
  
It was just Sango and Kagome.  
  
"So..." said Sango.  
  
"Yeah..." finished Kagome. "Wait I think I can stand up."  
  
Kagome could get up without pain so she took the clothes and dressed in the nearest bathroom.  
  
When Kagome went out Sango was in front of the door holding the flowers.  
  
"Isn't Inuyasha sweet?" said Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? You're not acting like your normal self. You usually hate it when you recieve something too cute or something."  
  
"It's Inuyasha."  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You like him!"  
  
"Yeah, I like him, so what?"  
  
"No, not that way silly, you like him as a 'like him like him.'"  
  
"Like him, like him?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Kagome paused.  
  
"Yeah, I like him as a friend!" said Kagome smiling.  
  
Sango fell anime style. "Never mind...Lets check you out and go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The guys said that they'll meet us at the apartment."  
  
"Oooh ok."  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Inuyaha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" said Inuyasha. "We can't do anything."  
  
"C'mon don't say that."  
  
"It's no use. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Kagome." said Inuyasha with a smile. He ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
Woah what's goin' here with Inuyasha?  
  
"Erm... nice to meet you, too, Inuyasha." said Kagome gasping for air.  
  
He let go and motioned her to the couch.  
  
"Hey Kagome." said Miroku handing Kagome a blanket.  
  
Sango closed the door and stood by the couch, "I wish I could get courtesy like this."  
  
Miroku laughed and patted an empty seat next to him. Sango smiled and sat down.  
  
"Are you ok?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango felt something was coming between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
^_^;; "Uh, Miroku and I have to do the... the uh..." said Sango.  
  
"Uh the uh... LAUNDRY!!" finished Miroku for he too felt what was happening.  
  
Sango and Miroku left.  
  
"Hmmm... wonder what's their problem." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Dunno." said Kagome. "Who was that girl, Kikyo?"  
  
"How's your arm?" said Inuyasha trying to change the subject.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breathe, "That was my ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha wiped his forehead, "Woo! That I would never get that outta my head."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what I found out why was she dating me was for the money... just becuase my dad owned this company and which made me and my family really damn rich, I was supose to accept the money after I get married and and live in our own land, but it's over between me and her."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Nah, don't be..."  
  
"Wait, why'd you call my mom?"  
  
"I knew you missed your mom, even though you two were in an arguement..."  
  
"Oh, how's that?"  
  
"You remind me of me and my mom. We seperated last year, never talked to each other anymore. No matter how much I hated her I still missed her."  
  
"Yup...so what copany does your dad own?"  
  
"you're going to laugh."  
  
"Tell me.."  
  
"It's in Greensleeves, it's called Fores."  
  
"That fancy shit??"  
  
They laughed.  
  
============  
  
Chapter seven: ?  
  
By: Lori Crap-i-o-la Yu Stin Ki Poo (no comment)  
  
____________  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome did those little laughes that end after you shared a good laugh with someone.  
  
"No, seriously." said Kagome sitting.  
  
"I'm serious. Serious than I can ever be." said Inuyasha giving a yup-yup smile."But i'm serious about how is your arm? Or should I point to the exact part were you been shot at?"  
  
"I'm ok. Although my shoulder might be in pain but-- Hey! What happened to that guy?"  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That bastard is in jail!"  
  
"I know about Kikyo, but where is she?"  
  
"Who cares... She's probably at the hospital still, or trying to get another guy."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha."  
  
"Are you a girl all the good guys want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Do you really think that Sango and Miroku went to do that laundry? Or were they being smartasses, and leave?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Inuyasha turned on music and no it's the that song that I announced at the beginning. It's a plain song that most dj's played.  
  
"Oh, I hate that song!" said Kagome.  
  
If you haven't yet to notice Kagome's right shoulder is the one that got hurt and that it's in a cast or something similiar to a cast. She's wearing a dark blue shirt, sort of like baggy overalls, do you see what I'm seeing, here? Well, that's I usually wear, dark shirt and baggy pants or overalls, anyway, Inuyasha laughed and lowered the volume.  
  
"You know it would be funny to call the song sexy don't you think?" said Inuyasha sitting back down.  
  
"Sexy???" said Kagome with one eyebrow up.  
  
"Looong story."  
  
"I have time, but I DON'T want to know!!"  
  
"lol, ok."  
  
(A/N: Deal with me when I give a character a word, like: lol. You know what I mean when I say, lol. The character is probablly laughin out loud, ok? Thank you.)  
  
"You know what, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"I want to go out and walk, Inuyasha."  
  
"Alright, Kagome. *pause for five seconds.* Hey Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why are we saying each others name after we say a sentence, Kagome?"  
  
"I dunno, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh ok, Kagome."  
  
"I'm hungry, Inuyasha"  
  
"Here, lemme fix you something before we leave?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Ok,"   
  
Inuyasha went in the kitchen and cooked. Wow, I didn't know Inuyasha can cook.  
  
About half an hour passed by. Inuyasha went to Kagome and walked her to the table. Kagome looked at him with a question mark on her forehead, "Inuyasha? You know I don't have a broken leg, right?"  
  
^_^;; "Oh! Ok!" Inuyasha had a huge anime sweat drop on his head.  
  
Kagome stared at the table but then something caught the corner of her eye! Oden!!  
  
"ODEN!!" Kagome munched oden. Inuyasha backed away and towards to bathroom.  
  
"Ok, look. Lemme take a shower before we leave." said Inuyasha. He grabbed a towel.  
  
"Mmm' k'" said Kagome trying to eat with one hand.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Moments later, Inuyasha came out wearing sort of like baggy jeans, and a dark blue shirt.  
  
"Ready?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yup." said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked around bumping into a lot of people. It was too dang crowded. Duh, because it was like Las Vegas. Well, Inuyasha decided that they should take a cab and go to some park or something. Well, they were at some park. There was a lady reading a book on the bench. Kids playing in the sand. Parents eating. Dogs barking at squirrels.  
  
"Interesting." said Kagome.  
  
"I agree." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Look," said Inuyasha.  
  
He pointed to a round table and they sat on it.   
  
Even though Inuyasha and Kagome only knew each other for two weeks hey there's no problem, right??  
  
"You know I never noticed that you've gotten nicer, lately." said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, I notice that you've gotten less annoying and more a friend."  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Kagome rested her right hand on the table.  
  
"Hey," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What do you look in a guy?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you--"  
  
Kagome was shocked, hey, I'm shocked, too! Anyway, Kagome knew that Inuyasha likes her, but which kind of way does he like her? Just 'like' or 'like-like' as an 'love'?  
  
"As a friend that is," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gave those anime sighs.  
  
"What I look in a guy is that he has to be tough and not a big sissy all the time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I don't look what's in a guy."  
  
"I don't mean that, you dork. I meant what do you see in a girl?"  
  
"She has to be just right."  
  
"Perfection?"  
  
"Yeah, but not all the time."  
  
"If you were looking for perfection, then why did you go out with Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "My brain was nothing but shit when I went out with her, but for you, my brain has gotten bigger and that I have to try to outsmart you,"  
  
"I see why you're annoying."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They looked at the ground.   
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, will you go on a date with me?"  
  
===End!! Of chapter seven that is===   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: In chapter seven... HA! That's what you all think!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter eight: False alarm; Sorority? Or Fraternity?  
  
By: Lori the Nitwit  
  
____________  
  
"What? First you said you like me as a friend, now you're asking me out on a date?" said Kagome raising an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Kagome.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face when I asked you a date," said Inuyasha. "That was a huge joke!"  
  
Kagome gave him a good smack on the head. Inuyasha fell over.  
  
"You're such a dork, Inuyasha," said Kagome crossing her arm, feeling embarrass.  
  
Inuyasha got up rubbing his head climbing back up on the chair.  
  
"No, but I'm serious you should have seen the look on your face," said Inuyasha.  
  
"If it was THAT funny then why don't you do it?"  
  
"OK!" Inuyasha just sat there.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
Kagome slapped her forehead, "Men..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed coolly.  
  
They went back at the hotel seeing Miroku and Sango inside sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Where have you kids been?" said Miroku checking his watch.  
  
"OK? It's still light, you old geezer. And we went out basically doing nothing," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Riiiiight..."  
  
"Miroku, has anyone ever tell you that you're such a perv?"  
  
Sango raised her hand, "I did!"  
  
Sango smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Oh Kagome," said Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"You know, Ray?" Kagome nodded 'no.'  
  
"Well, she invited us to her little women thing. And she wants us to come. Do you wanna go?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome sipped her soda that she got from the fridge while Sango was talking.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! I wanna go!" said Miroku.  
  
"Are you a girl?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No, but I wanna go!!"   
  
"Can't. It's ONLY for women. Unless you get your sex changed, Miroku. Then you could go," said Sango. Miroku put his back against the couch and looked down between his legs.  
  
"But I like Cooper..." said Miroku.  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku, all of them raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Gross..." said Kagome.  
  
"You've got issues, man," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You named your 'thing'?" said Sango.  
  
Kagome interrupted, "Soooo... Inuyasha.."  
  
Inuyasha followed, "Yeah ... anyway..."  
  
Miroku got up, "Man, I need beer..."  
  
"I suppose you want to go, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but no." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, it'll be in an hour."  
  
"Cool," said Kagome.  
  
An hour went by.  
  
"OK! We're off!" said Sango closing the door.  
  
Miroku waved and as soon as the door was closed he gave Inuyasha an evil plan look. He whispered in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Miroku!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. It'll be fun," said Miroku.  
  
"You owe me BIG time!"   
  
"OK!"  
  
-.-;;  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hey! You two made it!" said Ray.  
  
"Hi, Ray," said Sango.  
  
Kagome shook Ray's hand, "Hello,"  
  
"You must be Kagome?" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome.  
  
"Awesome, I'm Ray, obviously."  
  
There were other women were there, even Rin was.  
  
"K, welcome ladies," said Ray. "I'm Ray, as if you didn't know that, and I want you all to introduce yourselves..."  
  
A skinny lady started to talk, "Hi, I'm Laura..."  
  
"Hi Laura," said Everyone.  
  
"I'm a wife with three kids and I'm a lawyer."  
  
Rin talked, "I'm Rin,"  
  
Everyone: "Hi Rin."  
  
"I work here and that's it I think."  
  
Yaddy yadda...such 'n such...  
  
Kagome's turn!!  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome."  
  
Everyone: "Hi Kagome,"  
  
"I'm a student and single."  
  
Everyone gasped. Wow, single...  
  
A huge knock was on the door.  
  
"Hello," said Ray inviting two more girls, or at least they look like girls, in.  
  
"Everyone this is--" said Ray.  
  
"Ahem, Charlene," said Charlene in a shrieking voice, she had short black hair, violet eyes.  
  
"Hi, Charlene," said everyone.  
  
"And this is my friend-- uh--"   
  
The other girl interrupted, "Uh, my name is Mai." Also in a shrieking voice.  
  
"Hi, Mai," said everyone.  
  
The two girls sat down, Mai was next to Kagome and Charlene was next to Rin.  
  
Kagome bent down to Sango and whispered, "Something's fishy about Mai and Charlene,"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Well, they've been talking about interesting things. Then they got to the question, "Describe your dream man."  
  
"Charlene," Said Ray, "why don't you go first?"  
  
^_^;; "Uh, sure... why not...?" said Charlene. "Uh, you see... I would describe my dream man...em...OK, I have a confession! I obsessed with women!"  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
Ray patted her shoulder, "Erm, it's OK Charlene... OK, your turn, Mai."   
  
"Sure," said Mai, "my dream man would have to be just right."  
  
Kagome recognized that phrase and instantly knew what was going on, she whispered in Sango's ear. Sango took a good look at Charlene and Mai and agreed whatever Kagome said.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Why don't I go next!"  
  
"OK," said Ray.  
  
"My dream man would be soft and gentle to me. He has to be able to be expressing himself to me even though he might be such a sissy..."  
  
"That's not what you sai--" said Mai in a guy voice then back to the shrieking voice, "Uh, I mean that's how I would describe my dream man."  
  
Kagome smiled, and nodded at Sango, Sango nodded back.  
  
Charlene elbowed Mai.  
  
-.-;;  
  
After the little party Sango and Kagome went home laughing their asses off.  
  
"I can't believe they did that!" said Kagome holding her stomach.  
  
"I wonder how Miroku got Inuyasha to do it?" said Sango.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha came in holding two bags.  
  
Kagome and Sango busted out laughing in their faces.  
  
"Why hello, SHARLENE and MAI!!" said the cracked up girls.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You tow were there at the girl party," said Sango.  
  
"We have no clue what you two are talking about," said Miroku.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure..."  
  
"We don't."  
  
==============  
  
Chapter Nine;  
  
By: Lori the Angel a.k.a. Loser!  
  
____________  
  
They were getting ready for bed. Kagome decided to sleep on the couch. Inuyasha didn't want to be left alone with Sango and Miroku so he wanted to sleep on the couch, too. Don't worry there's two long couches, I ain't that stupid.  
  
Miroku was by the bedroom door smiling at them.  
  
"Night kidz..." said Miroku. Inuyasha got up and shoved Miroku in the room and closed the door quickly.  
  
Kagome was on the table reading some hotel mag.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched.  
  
"'Night, Kagome..." yawned Inuyasha.  
  
"'Night..." said Kagome.  
  
The time went by like around two in the morning. Inuyasha wanted to get up to use the bathroom.  
  
He saw Kagome on the table, sleeping. He was nice and putted a nice warm blanket on her. Stared at her for a while.  
  
"Zzzz...-.-..." snored Inuyasha.  
  
Ok, Inuyasha was sleeping, standing. Well, he shook his head and forgot to use the bathroom, and went back to bed.  
  
Yay! Morning! Kagome woke up with a cramp on her neck.  
  
"Mornin' Kagome!" said Sango making breakfast.  
  
"Uh...hi..." said Kagome moving her neck.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My neck...I slept with a right angle last night."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
The doors opened. Miroku skid on the kitchen floor and sang, "Baby turn around and lemme see that sexy body go 'bump! bump! bump!" He spun around and touch the ground and sreamed, "WHOAH!"  
  
"I can see that you're happy..." said Sango, shaking the pan. Miroku smiled and kissed her on the cheek, he went over to Kagome and messed up her hair, "You ok?" he asked. Kagome looked at the table and instantly answered, "No!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Sango putted plates on the table.  
  
"Hey! Guess what?" said Miroku excitedly.  
  
"What?" said Kagome and Sango.  
  
"I won the jackpot!!"  
  
Sango screamed. Kagome's eyes were wide opened.  
  
"Fa' real?" asked Kagome.  
  
"For real," smiled Miroku, "half a million."  
  
Sango sreamed in his arms as Miroku flashed the money.  
  
Kagome looked at them, touching the money, heck, even smelt the money. Inuyasha came in from the door with a second bag.  
  
"Here's the last bit of it," said Inuyasha putting the bag on the side of the table.  
  
"Yup," said Miroku, "if it wasn't for Inuyasha's coin and my luck we wouldn't of won."  
  
Kagome was drowsy and smiled, "Great..."  
  
"Geez Kag. you don't look right." said Inuyasha, looking carefully at Kagome.  
  
"It's my neck," whined Kagome.  
  
Sango patted Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"What are we going to do with the money?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Miroku, really thinking, "Let's go somewhere."  
  
"Like where?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's go to Kimiya Island, with a special reservation?"   
  
"Sure, how about you ladies?" Inuyasha turned to Sango and Kagome.  
  
Sango nodded.   
  
"Ok," said Kagome.  
  
"Alrighty," said Miroku.  
  
Everyone was getting all there stuff. Packing. Going to their homes. Inuyasha asked Kaede if she could watch Kammi for a couple of more days. And so on and so forth.  
  
They were in a plane. The two-seaters kind of airplane. Miroku and Sango sat behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Exactly where is Kimiya Island?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha put down the earplugs, "It's a place where you can have fun and live your life."   
  
"Oh..." Kagome nodded and looked out the window and said in her head, "I asked 'where' not 'what is it...'"  
  
Finally, after a six hour flight The gang went down being greeted by a little boy.  
  
"Welcome!" said the little boy, "I'm Shippo and I'll be helping you on this island. Like, where are the activities are being held..."   
  
Shippo just kept on talking.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had sparks and seemed to malfunction while Shippo was talking. Kagome yawned and Sango dozed off into space. But finally the little boy stopped and grabbed a suit case and said, "Follow me..."  
  
They followed, and saw their house.   
  
All they did was stared....*.* wow...   
  
(A/N: I'll be rude and not explain the house. It was just tooo damn gorgeous!)  
  
Everyone, except Shippo, went to look for their rooms. There was four rooms. But since Sango and Miroku were going to share a room, there was only one free room.  
  
-.-;;  
  
-Night @ 9:06 pm-  
  
Kagome went out into the balcony. Took a deep breathe and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" said Inuyasha from behind her, slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." said Kagome.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I remember when I first met you,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Yeah, and that you were some stubborn ol' goat."  
  
Kagome shoved him.  
  
"I'm serious. You were."  
  
"..."  
  
"But you changed and now you're ok."  
  
"..."  
  
"You remember when I asked you if you would go on a date with me?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"If I meant it what would say?"  
  
Kagome's heart raced for no good reason, "Dunno, why?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and said, "Oh, and no reason..."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Kagome gave a big thought. Inuyasha was about to leave.  
  
"Wait," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell me do you like me?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"As a friend? Or more than just a friend?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe on what? The 'friend part' or the 'more than just a friend' part?"  
  
"The 'more than just a friend' part."  
  
Silence...  
  
-.-;;  
  
"What do you think they're doing out there?" asked Sango sitting on the bed.  
  
"Something that Inuyasha told me." said Miroku joining Sango.  
  
"Oh," Sango pulled herself into the blankets, "What did Inuyasha tell you?"  
  
"Nope. Can't tell."   
  
"Tell, or I'll kick you out of this bed."  
  
"Oh all right..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Inuyasha likes Kagome."  
  
"Wow... so do we..."  
  
"No, I mean like as in 'love'"  
  
"Thought so..."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"That Inuyasha likes Kagome..."  
  
"He told me that he told her that he only likes her as a friend, but then the days went by and he started to see who Kagome really is."  
  
"Romance is such sweet sorrow..."  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
Miroku clapped twice and the bedroom light's turned off.  
  
Sango and Miroku said good night to each other.  
  
-.-;;  
  
"This isn't one of your jokes is it?" asked kagome.  
  
"Nu uh..." Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagome.  
  
"'Cus if it is, I swear I will kick you were you can't have any kids!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and laughed sweetly. He walked closer to her and gave another smile but only this time it was a smile that nobody and refuse looking at.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, "Oh geez look at the time! Better get to bed don't want to be late for the.. the.. whatever is going to happen tomorrow! Good night!"  
  
Kagome didn't wait for a reply and left.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and rested his hands on the rail of the balcony.  
  
===end of chapter nine===  
  
A/N: Ok, really sorry if this wasnt a chapter you were expecting. I have things to do and trust me it has to do with school work, but please review, thanx! 


	4. Chapters 10 & 11

Kickin' it  
  
By Lori  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I'm a total rush person, so my fiction here is a total rush, ok? And do you pplz think I can think of things in a snap? Nope, I can't!!  
  
chapter ten  
  
*******  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, thinking of what just happened.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" asked Kagome softly to herself, "He prbably was just joking..."  
  
-.-;;  
  
~At the same time~  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the night sky.  
  
"Who am I to kid?" asked Inuyasha, "She probably thought it was a joke..."  
  
And at the same time but not the same phrase or place...:  
  
Kagome said, "He probably doesn't even like me..." and Inuyasha said, "She probably doesn't even like me..." There do you see what i'm saying about the same thing part?  
  
Inuyasha just went into his room.  
  
For some reason the electricity went out.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Inuyasha stumbled on things and answered it.  
  
A flashlight shot in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Shippo?" said Inuyasha covering his eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Shippo. He handed Inuyasha a couple of candles, matches, and three flashlights. "The electricity went out because of the boiler room and it won't be fixed in like a day or so..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his watch... 11:56 p.m.   
  
"Does it matter now to tell? Couldn't you tell us in the morning? I was sleeping very nice..." said Inuyasha, even though he wasn't sleeping at all.  
  
"Why yes it does, because we don't want people to whine about the plug-ins not working in the morning, take for example a coffee maker..."  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Inuyasha, yawning.  
  
Shippo said his goodbye's and left to go to the other houses.  
  
Inuyasha putted the stuff on the floor. There was a huge thud on the ground.  
  
"Ouch..." said someone.  
  
Inuyasha flicked on a flashlight and pointed it to where that someone is.  
  
"Do you want me to be blind or what?" it was Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Kagome..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Who else did you think it was? Sleepy Hallow?" Kagome rubbed her eyes.  
  
"No, Barney..."   
  
"Whatever... I knew it was Shippo at the door -cus of his voice and what did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to give these flashlights and candles."  
  
"Why? Did the electricity go out?"  
  
"Naw..."  
  
"I was just asking, duh."  
  
Inuyasha put a match on fire and lit a candle.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the living room sitting on the ground with little light.  
  
Kagome rolled her head, moaning.  
  
"You ok?" asked Inuyasha seeing kagome.  
  
"My neck..." said Kagome. "It's been killing me all day!!"  
  
"Here..." Inuyasha got up behind her and gave her a massage on the neck. "There how's that?"  
  
Kagome was a little freaked out that Inuyasha was touching her, still, it felt nice, soothing and it did help a lot, "Fine..."  
  
"Ok," Inuyasha kept doing his little job.  
  
"I have a question." said Kagome.  
  
"What," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are we in the living room?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe we coudn't sleep and that we got bored and wanted to hang out here?"  
  
"Oh, well we can't turn on the t.v."  
  
"Or listen to the radio,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and sat down shoulder-to-shoulder with Kagome.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. Do you feel better now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Silence wanted to pay them a visit.  
  
Inuyasha looked down. He heard little snore. Kagome was asleep on his shoulder. He saw a blanket that Kagome was holding and covered her on the other side of the shoulder.  
  
With the candle light he could see her sleeping .   
  
'Such a nice face...' he thought. He was about to touch her face but then fell asleep.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Kagome was shocked when the sun came out tooo bright. When her eyes opened she saw Inuyasha laying down with her head on his stomache with a couch pillow under Inuyasha's head. Kagome slowly stood up and covered him with her blanket she had and fled into her room. She closed the door quietly and slammed her back on the door feeling like she's flinching a lot.  
  
"Holy crap!" said Kagome, "That's gatta be the day!" She wiped her forehead. It was sleeping-on-Inuyasha's-stomache thing.  
  
She got dressed. When she came out of the room she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"G' morning, Kagome." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh... Morning, Yash." said Kagome.  
  
When she went to the living room she saw the melted candle, the pillow, and the blanket on the ground. She picked everything up but putted the candles and flashlights on the coffee table. She sighed and rested her body on the couch.  
  
Miroku was up. Sango was still asleep. Miroku went into the kitchen and grabbed milk and poured it into a glass. Took a drink and spitted it out.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hey Miroku, the electricity went out."   
  
Miroku mumbled while going back to bed, "Yeah, now you tell me..."  
  
Kagome went to look out the window. She saw Shippo running back and forth from the office. Saw a couple of people fishing, swimming, kids running around, playing in the sand, women tanning theirselves, and so on and so forth.   
  
"Hey Kagome..." said Sango yawning. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's... almost eleven." said Kagome.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
Kagome went to use the bathroom. Inuyasha came out of his room. Inuyasha saw Sango on the couch with her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't worry I'm still awake." said Sango.  
  
"I woudn't care if you were sleeping, you know?" said Inuyasha sitting a couple feet away from Sango.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Ô.o "Er... Sango?"  
  
"ZzzzZzz..zz.zZZ..."  
  
Inuyasha laughed a little. Kagome came out. For some reason Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. Neither one of them would break the eye conatct. But then Miroku came along.  
  
"Hi..." grumbled Miroku. Miroku was in his morning mood, grumpy.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome stopped looking at each other and gave Miroku attention.  
  
"Hi," said Kagome.  
  
"Hello," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why's Sango sleeping here?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I have nooo clue." said Inuyasha.  
  
"I just got here." said Kagome.  
  
"Oh," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome was heading out to the door.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Out," said Kagome, "Duh, what else would i do? Bump into the wall?"  
  
======  
  
Author's note: This here fic. well I'm ganna use my imagination to this, OK! AND also my friend wanted to update this chapter only since I do owe her but yeah...  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Kickin' it  
  
By: Lori the Angel's friend, Dubli....(only this chapter though)  
  
---  
  
"I know you were going out but where?" asked Inuyasha, sitting on the couch.  
  
"What else can I do in here?" said Kagome, slapping her hands down her side.  
  
"Let's see...you can--"  
  
"Don't answer that question."  
  
Kagome walked out.  
  
"Inuyasha!" said Sango, finally awake. "You should go with her!"  
  
Inuyasha sat as if he was thinking, "I should?"  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha... You should let her and go to find another man that will accept her..." said Sango, sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha got up and took a deep breathe and walked out.  
  
"Ya, you go get 'em tiger!" screamed Miroku.  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Uh...Kagome!" Inuyasha called out for her. Kagome twirled around to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm?" said Kagome with a side smile.  
  
"I thought I should keep you company..."   
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked around the beach talking about silly things as you would normally do with your friends. She(Kagome) knew that he(Inuyasha) was nervous talking to her, ya know? He looked calm and all but you can tell there was more to it.   
  
Silence brought to them as they were still walking.  
  
Inuyasha whistled. Kagome blinked a couple times, fast. Inuyasha putted his hands in his pockets. Kagome brushed her hair back. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled.  
  
Then some fat guy came and disturbed their lovely moment.  
  
"Ah ha ha Hey!! Folks~!" said the fat guy.  
  
"Hi..." said Inuyasha and Kagome, annoyed.  
  
"You see that coaster??"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well, it is it's first time opening and we'll let you on for free!"  
  
Inuyasha gave 'you-wanna-go?' face as she gave a 'OK' face.  
  
"Sure," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Goodie! Right this way..." the fat guy made them follow them behind a few people. It was a line. Inu and Kag waited.  
  
"It would be funny if we got stuck," said Kagome looking at the loop in the coaster.  
  
"But I don't get how there's a roller coaster in this beach?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Lori pops out of no where, "Didn't I say I was going to use my Imagination for this fic.?!"  
  
"Uh...yeah?" said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had this little IMAGINARY friend named, Lori. If she pinched Inuyasha, he would most definitely feel it. But when he talks to her...people thinks.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the talking-to-himself Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, then there you have it!" said Lori.  
  
"OK, but why are you here? Ain't I too old to have an imaginary friend?" quizzed Inuyasha.  
  
"No, cus' you act like a freakin' six year old..."   
  
"No, I don't..."  
  
"Yes, you do."   
  
"Nope!"  
  
"You do! And if you say you don't one more time I will kick you!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!!"  
  
Oh, Lori did.  
  
Inuyasha squirmed on the floor like a worm on the ground.  
  
Kagome gave eyes wide open.  
  
"Uh...are you OK?" asked Kagome.  
  
"N-No! I got kicked in the freggin' balls by a fourteen year old girl!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh...what girl?" Kagome looked around to see no 14 yr. old girl.  
  
"Lori,"  
  
"Uh...right..."  
  
Kagome looked up, "Oh, c'mon were boarding in the ride now."  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up and went with Kagome.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Everything was going good. There was a harsh pull from the ride but Kagome leaned on Inuyasha thinking that she would get protection, but no.  
  
OK there was the loop! They were heading to it...goin' goin' goin'....and...STOP! Oh no! The ride stopped in the middle of the loop. In that case, Inuyasha and Kagome and other people were stuck on the ride, upside down!  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "THIS IS FUNNY! WE'RE STUCK!!"  
  
Kagome could feel the blood rush to her head.  
  
They were hanged upside down for a while and Inuyasha was freaked out.  
  
"WE'RE GANNA DIE! WE'RE GANNA DIE! WE'RE GANNA DIE! KAGOME, BEFORE I DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LUV YA, MAN!!!" Inuyasha sniffed with his eyes all teary thinking that he is 'ganna die.'  
  
Kagome had her eyes closed, hearing a lot of people screaming. Especially the dude that kept screaming that they're going to die right in her ears.  
  
Kagome slowly started, "I should have never went in this ride..."  
  
"OK! STAY CALM PEOPLE!!" screamed a working down from the roller coaster.  
  
Everyone kind of stayed calmed but Inuyasha still looked freaked out.  
  
Kagome reached for Inuyasha, "W'e're going to be fine, honest."  
  
They've been up there for a while. In about half an hour they were down. Cops everywhere, everyone was tired and the sun was gone with the moon half way up.  
  
"Sorry about the commotion, folks..." said one of the officers.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went to walk back to the house.  
  
"Never remind me what happened today..." said Kagome rubbing her head. Kagome thought for one-second, "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
They stopped and stood alone in some kind of field that looked like a park, except no one is there. But since it was dark then that was OK.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Mean what, Kagome..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"That you loved me before you thought that you were goin' to die..." said Kagome looking up at his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at her.  
  
"Yeah, of course I did...why else would I say that?"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome flew her arms over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and putted his arms around her waist.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I thought you didn't mean it...and that I should just keep on going along the rode..."  
  
"What rode?" stupidly asked Inuyasha but was kicked behind the leg by Lori, "Er-- I mean...I really do love you..."  
  
"Tell her how her eyes shine with stars..." whispered Lori behind the bush.  
  
"I'm not looking at her eyes!" hissed silently at Lori.  
  
"You little dork! Who cares if you are or not!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes," said Kagome looking at his eyes, Lori slapped her forehead.  
  
"Your eyes shine with stars like seeing blue sapphires..."  
  
'OK that one was good, too,' thought Lori. "Now ask her out!!!!! ON A DATE!!"   
  
"And also...would you like to have dinner with me on some night?"  
  
Kagome smiled and agreed.  
  
Lori fainted sensing love in the air.  
  
In the background you can hear the song, "Only youuuuuuuuu...can break my heart tonight..."  
  
-.-;;  
  
"What's taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long?" asked Sango.  
  
"Ah, just let the two have their time, they're in love!" answered Miroku.  
  
====  
  
Words from Dubli: Isn't Lori a big help for Inuyasha? Well that's all for today!  
  
Words from Lori: I'm ganna update SOONER so don't ya worry, ok? 


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 By Lori the Angel  
  
Disclaimer::: All ® belong to R.T....:::sigh:::...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I had my mind on this cool show called, ".Hack//Sign" it's pretty neat. Well, on with the fiction...  
  
***  
  
It's been two and a half months later. Kagome decided to move in with Inuyasha. She and her mom started to talk with each other and also her mom made sure Inuyasha was a good man, which he turned out to be, to live with.   
  
Then as a couple of years went by, it was going to be Kagome's twenty-second birthday. And, boy, she was in a surprize.  
  
---  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome kept flipping stuff around the room. Inuyasha opened the door to see what she wanted.  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's my other shoe??"  
  
Kammi barked and putted back the object in her mouth and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this what you were looking for?" Inuyasha held up Kagome's shoe.  
  
Kagome went up to him and took her shoe, "Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"C'mon, we don't want to be late." said Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha it's a special day today and you know why?" said Kagome.  
  
"Because Miroku and Sango are having a baby shower??"  
  
Kagome anime sweatdropped. He smiled and walked out and went by the front door.  
  
"He didn't say, 'Happy Birthday!' to me... or realizes that it is my birthday..." thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the front of the apartment door. And then drove to Miroku and Sango's shop.  
  
---At the shop---  
  
"Hurry! Chop! Chop! Peoplez!!"said Sango holding onto a clipboard.   
  
"Geez, Sango. It's not like there's a bomb coming." said Miroku carrying a big box and setted onto a table and taking out a few stuff from it.  
  
"So...who told you..." sarcastically said Sango.  
  
"Ha, ha...very funny..." Miroku smiled and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Do I really have to wear this, Sango?" said Shippo, wearing a kiddie party hat.  
  
"Yes you do..." Sango gave a silent laugh. "Besides you look cute..."  
  
"Mommy, this dress is pink and I hate to wear pink!" said a little girl pulling onto her mom's sleeve.  
  
"So what, dear." said the mother.  
  
"Where's Sota?" asked Sango.  
  
"He's in the bathroom." said Rin.  
  
"What? What do you mean he's in the bathroom??"  
  
"He's shy about what you made him wear..."  
  
"What the baby bear suite??"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"What's wrong with that??? He said he'll do anything to keep his big sister happy!"  
  
"Well, not this time..."  
  
"Hmmmm...they'll be here any minute!!" Sango left to go to the bathroom and see Sota.  
  
---At the bathroom door---  
  
Sango knocked on the door, "Is anybody in there?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then who is this that I'm talking to?"  
  
"I'm your cousin's sister's brother's mom's uncle's sister's niece's son's friend's dad's aunt's sister's son..."  
  
"So you're Sota, right?"  
  
"Congratulations..." said Sota in the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"C'mon it's not that bad..." said Sango.  
  
"Yes it is..."  
  
"Hmmm...I'll pay you fifty bucks to get out."  
  
"No."  
  
"$60?"  
  
"No."  
  
"$100?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how much?"  
  
"Enough to own the universe..."  
  
"Fine, now will you come out?"  
  
"No."  
  
---With Inuyasha and Kagome---  
  
"Okay...do we have everything settled before we go down?" asked Inuyasha opening Kagome's door. Kagome got out and held a wrapped up box for Sango and Miroku's 'suposively' baby boy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the front door of the shop, "Teen o' Only" ((I think that's the name of it...))  
  
When they were in the whole place was dark. Kagome squinted her eyes to see in the dark to see if anyone was in there.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, no one's here." Kagome looked around seeing that Inuyasha wasn't next to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?? Anyone?? Hello..." Kagome was worried.  
  
"SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!" screamed Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, the little girl, the little girl's mother, some of Inuyasha's friends, Kagome's family 'cept for Sota, Sesshomaru and Rin, and half of the town.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Kagome was eyes wide shock.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her handed her a gift and kissed her on the cheek then gave her a hug and softly whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Kagome..."   
  
Kagome had a tear in her eye saying that something was in her eye and wiped it away. When Inuyasha sat her to her throne, Kagome was handed hugs and presents and cards from all of her friends and family.  
  
Inuyasha elbowed Miroku and whispered, "Hey? Where's Sango and Sota?"  
  
"Oh, Sango is trying to get Sota out of the bathroom because Sota doesn't want to come out." said Miroku.  
  
"Why not? It's not like he's wearing anything stupid or anything..."  
  
"Hmph, that's what you think..."  
  
"Okay what is she making him wear?"  
  
"A cub suite..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-hmm..."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment..."   
  
But before Inuyasha could go and see Sango and Sota, they were already out right in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at her little brother wearing 'the suite' and smiled big.  
  
Sango tapped at his side, "Go on..."  
  
Sota took a deep breathe and sang, "Hurah...hurah...you're 22...hurah...hurah...don't die soon..."  
  
Sango clapped as everyone and Kagome stared at Sota, blankly.  
  
"Hmmm...didn't expect for that to happen..." said a voice next to Inuyasha.   
  
"Tell me about it..." said Inuyasha. He finally looked to his side to see who he was talking to, "Lori??"  
  
"What? You forgot how I look already? Sheesh..."  
  
Miroku looked to see who Inuyasha was talking to, "Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha...flirting with another girl I see..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku instantly, "You s-see her??"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I just see the Toothfairy talking to Hong Kong...Yes, I see her!"  
  
"You're talking about Lori? You see her?"  
  
"Is she the one wearing a blue shirt and overalls?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see what Lori was wearing and nodded.  
  
"Then yep, she's the one I'm talking about..."   
  
"Holy shit! And I thought I had an imaginary friend!"   
  
"A what?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha I'm only here for a short notice..." said Lori.  
  
"Okay, then what?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Something isn't right...I mean as in bad..."  
  
"Okay? Like what?"  
  
"I don't know but it's just a feeling...something really bad..."  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
Lori walked up to Kagome and handed her a box wrapped in with a maroon bow.  
  
"Why thank you..uh...?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Lori," said Lori shaking Kagome's hand and walked out the door.  
  
"Okay...?"  
  
Everyone sang for Kagome and ate the cake aww...itsn't that sweet...?   
  
Well it was time for bye-bye. And everyone thanked or said happy birthday to Kagome. And also said that they'll see her next time and then call her some time in a couple of days and like they ever will.  
  
Until it was just Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Hey Shippo, I didn't think you were really coming?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, it was Sango's idea for me to come." said Shippo shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"That's because you were such a little cutie back then when we were at the beachhouse..." smiled Sango.  
  
"And how funny to see Sesshomaru and Rin when they have business at ((a/n: er...I forgot what city that "Mai and Charlene" performed at...*shrugs*))..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know it was like five years ago but do you guys remember when Kagome and I were invited to a party at the hotet?"   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Why were you guys dressed up as two women?" Sango held a plate by her stomache.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku gave a pause at Sango. Sango waited for an answer.  
  
"Well..." started Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, what he was saying is, what the hell are you talking about?!" said Miroku even though he knows what Sango was talking about.  
  
"Well, Kagome and I gave a good talk about it and well then...ah never mind about that..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, the important thing is that Kagome had a blast at her twenty-second birthday." said Sango.  
  
"Yeah and to think it was a baby shower for me and you." laughed Miroku.  
  
Sango thought for that moment, "You know come to think of it I do want a child."  
  
Inuyasha interupted, "Okay you know what? I'm going to go in the backroom..."  
  
Shippo joined, "Yeah me, too!!"  
  
Miroku nodded. He walked up to Sango, knelt down, held her hand and asked, "Sango...will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Kagome? Are you in here?" asked Inuyasha turning the switch on higher to light up the room brighter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here." said Kagome nodding her head holding a very heavy box.  
  
"Hey? What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Um...carrying this box to the other room?"  
  
"No, that's not a birthday girl's job! Her job is to relax and let her man do all the work for her..."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the box. Kagome pointed to him and was about to say something but Inuyasha interupted.  
  
"I know...I know... that didn't sound right, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded/smiled.  
  
Shippo just came in the room.  
  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
  
"He's doing a man's job." answered Kagome.  
  
"Riiiight...Well, tell him I said bye and thanks, ok?" Shippo hugged Kagome and left.  
  
Inuyasha came back. He tilted his head and asked Kagome, "You wanna leave now?"  
  
Kagome said, "Yes." and since Inuyasha took the big box that carried all her stuff in the car already all she had to take was her jacket and her purse thing.  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome came out they saw Sango and Miroku taking down the strings that were hung in the ceiling.  
  
"Hmmm? Back from the backroom, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, laughing.  
  
"Yeah and I see how you like bears, huh?" said Inuyasha.((Inside joke for my good friend))  
  
"Well, that was rude."  
  
"So? And your point is?"  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed at the two little kids argueing(Inuyasha and Miroku).  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku started to laugh.   
  
"Well, we're off!" said Inuyasha waving by the door. Kagome and Sango gave each other a good-bye hug. Miroku nodded and then smiled at Kagome for his goodbye. Kagome stood by the door looking at Miroku and Sango, as Inuysha put his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was ready to leave. Then they left.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: I'm not trying to be rude but i think i'm not ganna continue this fic. unless the reviews change then i will. So if i have more reviews then there will be no problem! And trust me I have it coming for Inuyasha and Kagome if their will be the thirteenth chapter, ok? Well you all get what I'm saying! 


	6. Chapter 13

Chapter 13::by Lori the Angel  
  
Disclaimer:: All ® belong to R. Takahashi...::sighs::..  
  
Author's notes: Oh you poopy people...you're lucky Dubli drugged me into writing this chapter...::curses::...  
  
---  
  
((deal with me here, I forgot how the last chapter went...::curses once again::..))  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went back into the apartment which was filled with boxes because they were moving to a nice abd bigger house. Well, obviously the money that they won long time ago, they still have it so...Ha!!   
  
Kagome took a good look around.   
  
"You know...I'm going to miss this apartment..." Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You are?!...I ain't!"  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"Psh...I lived in this apartment for a long time and I've even shared it with someone and you know who I'm talking about which who must not be named..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Kammi was in the kitchen laying on the floor and didn't even realize that Inuyasha and Kagome were back.  
  
Inuyasha thought that Kammi was dead but she wasn't just a deep sleep.  
  
"Guess she's not sleeping in the end of the bed with us tonight..." Inuyasha felt bad but then a smile crept up his face.  
  
((F.Y.I.!!! There is NO LEMON!! and if there was then this fic would be rated R and it isn't! Look! go see yourself!! Unless Dubli is a lemon person then I'm outta luck...she'll drug me...::curses::...))  
  
Kagome was already in the bed waiting for Inuyasha to get ready and all. Inuyasha came in and stared at her.  
  
"Well...I would like to get some sleep...and I can't if you're just ganna stand there...starring..." said Kagome. Kagome felt really uncomfy having Inuyasha just standing there, I mean it he's just standing there. No expression just looking at her with a side smile.   
  
"Um...Inu...Yasha???" Kagome pulled the blankets up to her face. "Inuyasha??"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer except just stared somemore.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome stood up and went in front of him.  
  
She was pretty angry at him for not doing anything. He's not doing anything just standing there still staring at her.  
  
But then Kagome felt something go around her arms. She could guess it was Inuyasha's arms around her back and it was. He pushed her close and Kagome turned her head and rested her head on his chest. She wanted to put her arms around him. But no. She can't. Obvious she cound't move. She wasn't struggling. Nor he wasn't hurting her or anything.   
  
"Um..." Kagome wanted to ask what he was doing. But it was so perfect! It was a little dark but like seeing candles were lit only. Inuyasha laid his chin on her head.  
  
"Kagome..." started Inuyasha. "I love you..."  
  
Kagome was shocked and finally opened her mouth and was going to say something but then again Inuyasha interupted.  
  
He looked at her still in his arms, "Do you love me...?"  
  
"Yes, I do love you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.  
  
"You remember the gift that I gave you at the party?"  
  
"Yeah, I read the card first and it said not to open it 'til the right moment."  
  
"Well, it's the right moment...wanna open it now?"   
  
Kagome nodded. She picked up the gift. She was about to untie the bow but Inuyasha put his hand on her's. Then he nodded letting her continue to open the gift.  
  
Kagome took out a different card that was in the box and read out softly:  
  
"Dear Kagome,  
  
Instead of giving a another card, which I thought that would be eaiser to give but then Miroku said to write it out what I wanna tell you well anyway, How's it going? I know this isn't what you expected. A plain note. From your not so average guy but hey what can I say? I'm taking a deep breathe..."  
  
Kagome stopped reading out loud and read to herself.  
  
"I want you to know that I love you. I could probably say that a million times. Actually I wouldn't say that I love you a million times...I would say it my whole life to say that I love you. I mean. I really do. It's like something is there in the middle that can split my brain apart as it usually does but you come with a simple smile and took that splitting brain into one, it's like aspirin taking care of headaches, ya know? I want you to smile and never get a frown, come on you're smiling. Hey now? Don't laugh!! I'm trying here!! See. I knew that you were smiling. ^_^. There I'm smiling, too. But I have a question to ask...."  
  
Kagome flipped to the other page.  
  
"Kagome...will you marry me?  
  
With love and all my life, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome went to look at Inuyasha for he was taking the box slowly from her and opening to a little tiny black box the opened to a ring that was in it.  
  
"Oh...Inu...Yasha..." Kagome looked at him and gave him a hug. "Yes...I will marry you...."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hugged tightly to each other.  
  
Kagome backed her head and slowly reached up to him and together they kissed...  
  
---  
  
Dear Friends/Readers/Reviwers:  
  
Okay Okay Okay....this was a short chapter and i know it sucked...but just to fill in for you I have one more chapter, I think, coming. And I know this is because Dubly wants to do chapter 14. And plus who know maybe I have more chapters comeing. I think it's funny when I made this story on a writer's blco on my first story. but like you guys ever bother to read my first fic. ever...-lol- well n e wayz. I like watching adult swim now evern though I get confused. and i also heard that there will be new episodes of Inuyasha this coming Aug.? Sept.? Oct.? I dunno what the date it will be on but I won't care cus' I watch Inuyasha all the time. Except I miss the episode where Miroku and this praying mantis thing attacked him and when Miroku gropes Sango's butt. But I watched it n e ways cus Adult Swim only went up to 36 episodes. Some of readers out there watched ALL of Inuyasha's episodes cus you ppl r 2 special cus u prob. ordered it or downloaded it but why and I complainging?  
  
And I had a couple of ppl talking to me or using AIM. I won't have that screen name n e more. I have msn Messenger so if you want me to add you to my list just tell me msn passport and I'll add you. okay?  
  
well that's it! Buh-bye! c-ya l8er!  
  
~Lori 


	7. Hey!

  
  
  
  
Hi! You might hate me now, huh? He-he… Well, just to let you all know that I'm no longer writing… **BUT!!** [[there are always a 'but' (.loL)]] My {not} good friend slapped me… So, in which case I asked her if she would like to continue my story! And she said yes. Also, she said she'll rewrite everything! So be careful... Who knows what she will do...   
  
All the stories:   
  
Kickin' it   
  
Great Youkai   
  
And last but not least… 30 minutes _ This story will have a slight different summary and but a huge different title. _   
  
Don't kill me!!   
  
Okay, here it is… Her penname is Ablika. If you can't find her then copy and paste this: if you can't find her… her story is called The Girl Next Door that I know it won't help… loL. Sh! Don't tell her I said that… loL.   
  
Byebye… 


End file.
